Faded
by Princess in her Shadow
Summary: Sasuke's in the hospital after a major battle with Itachi. Sakura visits him every day, but he can't wake up. Why? And what'll happen if he does? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

this is a long one, and I was gonna have it as one chapter, but I decided to have it with long chapters instead. So, don't blame me if you get a little tired of reading long chapters. I think I'll have the last one a short one, just to be nice. 

"Talking

**Thought/Inner Sakura**

Enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

**Faded**

"Let me see him!" Yelled Sakura pushing past Tsunade.

Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe it. It was him…he looked so different with the bandage around his head. But she could still vaguely tell it was him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

He couldn't answer. A tube was down his thought and he was knocked out. He looked like he was sleeping, without the head bandage and all the machinery that was attached to him. She sat on the stool that was next to the bed and held his hand, gently stroking it. She had fresh silent tears coming down her face. When she heard the news from Naruto she ran the whole way here. There was no mistaken it, she still loved him after 4 years.

Tsunade sighed and put a hand on her pupils shoulder. Sakura looked up at The Hokage for some sort of support or anything that'll help her Sasuke! There was silence for a while when Tsunade did speak.

"Sakura, he was hit hard. What's worse is the fact that Itachi used the worse kind of horror with his Sharingan. Sasuke was strong enough to get past it. But doing that made his injuries worse and weak. It also destroyed a lot of brain cells, which means if he does survive, he'll have brain damage and won't become an ninja ever again." Said Tsunade.

Sakura didn't like that, but she was gonna live with it.

"May I be his supervisor? Please?" she said.

Tsunade smiled and nodded. Sakura would love Sasuke even if he were to disappear again.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

If Sasuke didn't wake up in a year, he would be presumed dead. Sakura was with him everyday. She even stayed all night if she was allowed to. She had a hold of his hand, holding it with one, and stroking it with the other. A fue times Sakura thought that she saw Sasuke open his eyes, but it was just her imagination. His eyes were always closed, but hopefully, not forever. But there were only 2 months left, and Sasuke showed no signs of improvement. Sakura then decided to try something.

"Sasuke-kun, if you can hear me, please listen." She whispered.

He didn't even flinch.

"Please wake up. Not for me, not for your friends, not for you're dumb Uchiha pride, but just for you. I want to be with you, love you, maybe even have a family with you." She blushed. "I don't care if you become autistic or anything, I'd love you either way. I wouldn't even care if other people mocked me. For the last time, I love you." That's when she started to cry. "Please, wake up."

"Sakura-san?" came a tiny voice.

She turned to see Hinata at the door. She had a gold band with a diamond on her fourth finger on the left hand. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Y-You're engaged?!" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, Naruto asked me last week." She said with a smile.

"a week? How come I didn't know until now?" she asked.

"…Well, you were busy." Explained Hinata.

"O-Oh. Sorry." Sakura said while looking back down at Sasuke.

"Um, It's time to go." Said Hinata.

"Okay." Said Sakura.

Sakura pecked Sasuke on the cheek and walked away with Hinata.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Another month went by and Sasuke hadn't woken up yet. Sakura sighed. Maybe her prayers wouldn't be answered? Her thought quickly vanished when she noticed that it was about time to take his bandages off. And since no one was around and she was a medical healer herself…she grabbed the scissors. She cut the bandages carefully and steadily so she wouldn't cut him or anything. When they were all off, she was close to tears. He looked like he was only asleep…which made him look really cute! Sakura shook her head.

'What am I thinking?! I have work to do!

She put the scissors away, but she thought she heard a rustle of sheets. She turned. Sasuke looked no different.

"Must have been the wind." She muttered and turned back to the drawer.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Why's it so dark? Where am I? He moved a little to feel where he was. He felt something soft, like fabric almost. Then he heard "Must have been the wind." Wait that sounded familiar. Where have I heard that voice before? I…need to see… who- Then a bright light came in the dark place, where was he?**

_**Sakura…**_

"Now where were those charts? I need to see if he improved or not." Sakura muttered.

"S-S-S-Saku-Sakura?" came a voice.

Sakura froze at the spot. It couldn't be could it?

"S-Sakura?" it said again.

Sakura turned and her eyes went wide, Sasuke was looking at her with emotionless eyes (as always) and was turned on his side.

"S-Sasuke? Y-You're up?" she said.

He just kept starring at her. His brain was damaged, but she didn't give a damn.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed and launched herself towards him, engulfing him into a big hug.

Sasuke was a little shocked, but he calmed down and heatedly hugged her back. She was even crying. Why is she crying? Is she sad?

"W-Why c-c-ry?" he stuttered.

Sakura smiled at him.

"B-Because I'm happy! I'm happy you're alive! Oh Sasuke!" she cried out.

Sasuke was somewhat confused. But he was happy too. Especially if Sakura was happy. But…

"Sakura?" he asked.

She looked down at him.

"L-Love?" he said.

Her eyes went wide and a little blush was forming.

"You heard all that?" she asked.

He nodded. She was quiet before she said

"Yes, I love you very much Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him.

Sasuke smiled slightly, she loved him. She loved him! Suddenly, Tsunade came in the room.

"Sakura! I heard you scream and-" she stopped her sentence.

Sasuke was very confused now. He gripped onto Sakura's arm. She didn't even notice because she was so happy.

"Tsunade-sama! He's awake! He's awake!" she told her.

Tsunade smiled.

"It's good to see you Sasuke." She said smiling.

"……Who old hag?" said Sasuke.

One of Tsunade's veins popped. What did he call her?!?!?!

"Sasuke! That's not nice!" said Sakura.

Sasuke hunched over like a guilty child. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, this is Sasuke?

"S-S-S-Sry." He tried to say.

Sakura's expression softened a bit but she was also confused.

"Don't you know who Tsunade-sama is?" she asked

Sasuke went silent for a few more minutes. Then he looked Sakura directly in the eye.

"N-No."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"He lost his memory too?!" screamed Sakura.

"All he remembers is you and his parents. The rest is with the other dead cells in his brain. We didn't know how much cells he lost, so don't go yelling at me Sakura!" said Tsunade harshly.

Sakura took a sigh. Lady Tsunade was right. But why didn't he forget me? Was it luck or something else?

"So, what'll happen to Sasuke?" she asked.

"He'll either stay hospitalized, or will have to live with someone."

Suddenly a nurse came in.

"Sasuke's mad! He wants Sakura!" she said as fast as she could thru her panting.

Before Tsunade said anything, Sakura ran to Sasuke's room, what had he been doing?! She opened the door and saw that he was trying to walk.

"Sasuke!" she said.

He looked up and gave a light smile. He tried to move towards her but instead he fell forward. Thankfully he had his arms out in front of him so his fall was cushioned, but it still hurt, and he hadn't felt pain in a long time, so it hurt like hell.

"Gah!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

She ran over to help him up. The nurse tried to help to but Sasuke slapped her hand away. She gave a huff and walked out. Tsunade was watching all of this in amazement. Then she gave a small smile.

"There you go Sasuke, now don't pull a stunt like that without anyone to help you, okay?" said Sakura.

Sasuke gave a small nod. But he wouldn't let go of Sakura's hand, he didn't want her even a foot away from him.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh! Yes Lady Tsunade. I'll be right back okay Sasuke? I'll just be right outside the door, you got that?" she said.

Sasuke didn't want her to go, but if he remembered correctly, Sakura was scary when she was mad. So he let go of her hand and watched her go out the door. Sakura turned and saw him looking at her so she smiled at him and went outside.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"Looks like Sasuke trusts you and only you." She told her.

Sakura blushed.

"So, I think it would be safe-I mean right to have him live with you for now. You'll have to teach him how to eat, change, and walk. Y'know it's all the basics all over again." Said Tsunade with a smile.

Sakura's mouth hung open but then she hugged her teacher.

"thank you Tsunade-sama!" she screeched.

Tsunade was a bit surprised but she smiled and hugged Sakura back. Then Sakura let go and gave Tsunade a bow, then went back in to tell Sasuke the news.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Ready Sasuke?" said Sakura when she came in the next day.

Sasuke only got to his pants and socks when she came in. He looked at the clock, it moved 3 numbers. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll help you." Said Sakura.

She showed him how to put on his shirt and shoes. Sasuke smiled like a child who finally completed a trick. She smiled. He was so cute.

"Good work Sasuke!" she said.

Sasuke nodded, then started to stand up.

"Sasuke, let me-"

"No. Me…..do." he said.

She was shocked but nodded her head. He wanted to show her he could do it, so she stepped back. Sasuke took one step forward, then another and another. Sakura was impressed. It was slow and steady, but he was getting better. He stood in front of the wheelchair. Sakura looked at him and asked,

"Do you know what you do?"

He nodded, than he looked at the door. He was wondering if he could walk all the way home, but he decided that it would be best to just take one step at a time. He sat down in the chair. Sakura smiled than had an idea. She stood in front of him and bent down to his eye level.

"Sasuke? Do you know what we should do?" she asked him.

He just looked at her.

"Why don't I give you a treat for each time you do something good or excel at something? Would you like that?" she said.

He nodded. He would, even if he couldn't remember what a treat was, it sounded fun…why did fun seem odd to him?

"Well, what treat would you like me to give to you? Candy, cookies, cake, noodles, tomatoes? What would you like?" she asked him

Sasuke just looked at her again. What would he like?

"Can you think of anything right now?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

"I'll ask you again latter. Just think it thru okay? There's no big rush." She said smiling at him.

He nodded and smiled back. Sakura then came from behind him and started to push him towards the door. Once they got to the exit she stopped. He looked at her.

"I think you should know, it's going to be bight so cover your eyes for awhile if it starts to hurt, like this." She told him, putting her arm across her eyes.

He mimicked her and she nodded. Then she started to push him forward again.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It wasn't as bright as he thought it would be, but it was still bright. Now that they were out for an hour, Sasuke was used to it. He saw a brown haired man and a blonde haired woman walk up to them, they seemed very familiar.

"Hey Sasuke! Sakura! How have you two been?" asked the blonde.

Sasuke just starred at her.

"Good, how about you two?" smiled Sakura.

"Great! We're on the 10th date this month!" the woman screamed.

The man just rolled his brown eyes.

"Sasuke, this is my friend Ino, and her boyfriend, Shikamaru? Will you say hi?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a shy little wave. Shikamaru and Ino looked at Sakura in question. Sakura mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' Ino nodded and smiled.

"See you later! Come on lazy brain!" said Ino dragging away Shikamaru.

Shikamaru followed Ino with a big sigh. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Do…me know zem? He asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"They're friends of yours too. I'll tell you later okay?" she told him.

Sasuke nodded and sat back properly in the chair.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

15 minutes later, another couple came up. This time it was a woman with long blackish blue hair, and lavender eyes. The blonde man who was grinning like an idiot had blue eyes and blond spiky hair. He had no clue who the girl was, but why did the boy look so familiar?

"Sasuke, the girls Hinata, and the boy's your best friend, Naruto." Whispered Sakura.

Hinata still didn't ring any bells, but Naruto….nope, nothing. But it was familiar.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Oh, now he remembered. The annoying, loud mouth ninja who always says believe it. And the girl was the head of the Hyuuga family, that's all he could remember from her.

"N-Naruto-kun! Don't say that to Sasuke! I-It's not nice!" she said trying to scowl.

Sakura glared at Naruto, as well did Sasuke. He totally remembered what "Teme" meant. Suddenly, Naruto hugged Hinata.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! You do stuff like that to y'know." He whispered huskily.

She blushed 6 shades of pink. Sakura and Sasuke just sweat dropped. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, while holding Hinata's hand too.

"Sorry pal. Just remembering the good old times. Heh heh." He said.

Sasuke still glared at him. Now Naruto sweat dropped. Hinata smiled.

"It seems like you two are the same as always." Said Hinata while giggling.

Sakura giggled too. The boys just looked at them while blushing a little.

"Oh! Hinata? What's the date of the wedding?" asked Sakura.

"On the 13th of April. I hope you can come." She answered.

"I will! Sasuke will too! Won't you Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke nodded. He kinda remembered what a 'married' was, but he'd have too remember to ask Sakura later.

"Anyway, we were just going to look for…some things to buy." Said Hinata.

Sakura nodded.

"I'll see you 2 later than?" she asked.

They nodded and waved good bye. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Let's go home." She said.

He nodded, although he didn't quite know where home was.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Did ya like it? I had fun writing this! No flames plz! Just reveiws!

Bye now!


	2. Chapter 2

I think I forgot to mension that they're older...and if I did, I said it again! I hope you like it! 

"Talking"

**Thoughts & inner Sakura**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 ****

Faded

He missed again. Man! This was so frustrating! Why couldn't he do it?!

"Sasuke, let me show you." Said Sakura.

She grabbed his arm and put him thru the motion. 5 tries latter, he finally did it!

"good job Sasuke!" said Sakura with a smile.

He smiled back. Sakura liked this Sasuke, he was just as good as the old one. She was just about to stand up, when Sasuke grabbed her arm. She sat back down and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"T-T-Treat." Stuttered Sasuke.

"Oh! You know what you want now? What is it?" she asked.

"K-Kiss. Like w-when was asleep." He said.

Sakura blushed. How contuse was he?! But she gave her sweet smile, and kissed him on the cheek. He felt like that could be the best thing to happen to him. And if he did a lot of good stuff, than he'd be happier than happy. He smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back at him. He was so handsome.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"One, two, three, four…."

"F-F-Five, s-six, s-se-seven, n-nine-"

"Eight, you missed eight Sasuke." Said Sakura.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the ground. He was stupid.

"From eight, okay?" she said.

He nodded, he will do anything for Sakura!

"E-Eight, ni-nine, t-t-t-t-t-ten, e-ele-eleven, tw-twelve, th-thirteen………f-f-f-fourteen, fifteen, s-s-sixteen, s-s-s-s-seventeen, eighteen……n-n-n-n-nineteen………………t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-twen…………………..twenty!" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Good work Sasuke!" she said.

"W-W-Walk…no h-help." Sasuke struggled to say.

"You wanna try to walk on your own today?" asked a shocked Sakura

Sasuke nodded. Sakura didn't know if this was a good idea. Would he fall? He didn't last time but that was a while ago. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Okay, but I'll give you support if I think it's necessary, all right?" she said.

Sasuke nodded.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

They've been walking for around 20 minutes, and Sakura was still holding on to him. Sasuke understood her concern, but he wanted to try on his own.

"N-No help." He said.

Sakura looked at him with worry, but when she saw the eagerness in his eyes, she let go of his arm. Sasuke swayed a bit, but quickly got a hold of himself and stood on two feet. He took one slow step forward, than another, than another, than another. Finally, he could walk normally, just like he used to! Sakura smiled and ran up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I'm so proud!" she said hugging him.

Than she kissed him on the lips, and he held her close while he was slightly deepening the kiss. Sakura was shocked but fell into it. They parted a fue seconds latter. Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"I l-l-love Sakura." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened. Then she softened up and put her face in his chest.

"And I love Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

They went to dinner most of the nights and spent all day doing the programs. Sasuke could count, walk, understand everything and even through a kunai! The only thing was he still couldn't talk properly still, no matter how hard they tried. But it didn't matter to Sakura, he was still Sasuke to her. And that was all that mattered.

Now, Sai never knew about Sasuke returning or Sakura being Sasuke's girlfriend. So, he got the shock of his life when he walked thru her door.

"Hey Sakura!" he called not even knocking.

Sakura looked up, along with Sasuke. He gave a puzzled look, who was this……man? Sai starred at them for a minute.

"What the? Sakura! Get back I'll protect you!" said a completely oblivious Sai.

Sakura didn't move. Sasuke was totally confused now.

"…What's going on?" asked Sai.

Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, I'll be-"

"Stay." He said still staring at Sai.

"But-"

"I'm fine to hear what wa-want t-t-o s-s-s-s-say." Stuttered Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him for a while than nodded. Then she turned to Sai.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"So, would you like some tea Sai?" asked Sakura when she finished.

Sai nodded slightly. Sakura went into the kitchen. Sai never would of thought that the two of them would be together. He was mad at Sasuke, why hadn't he just died?! It wasn't fair! And Sai finally found out what it felt like to be jealous. Than he remembered that Sasuke lost his memory, that was when an evil idea came to form.

"Y'know, she hasn't told you a lot of things." He said to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and looked at him.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Sorry I took awhile! I was-" Sakura dropped the tray in shock.

Sasuke was holding a kunai to Sai's neck.

"NEVER! IT'S NOT TRU! I WON'T BELIVE IT!" he yelled slitting Sai's neck.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura ran to Sai to try and heal him.

Sasuke just starred in disbelief and shock. No. It couldn't be right! He grabbed her hand away from Sai's neck.

"S-Sasuke?!" said Sakura.

"Tell me it's not true! IT'S NOT TRU!" he yelled at her.

Sakura was confused and shocked. What did he mean?

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

That was NOT a good answer to Sasuke. He ran out of the house. Sakura was beyond confused, but she had to get Sai to the hospital. She grabbed the phone.

"Tsunade!"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was 2 hours later that Sakura came into Tsunade's office. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her cloths were dirty.

"You idiot!" yelled Tsunade while slapping Sakura.

It hurt, but Sakura didn't even flinch. Tsunade glared at her hard.

"Where did you go?! I was worried! We thought Sasuke did something to you too!" she yelled.

"Sasuke would never do that! Don't say that about him!" Sakura yelled back.

Tsunade was shocked. Sakura never talked back to her. Why would she?

"But, Sai said that Sasuke was just getting close to you and said he would take you away and kill you! He was fighting for his life to save you! Why would he have been injured and you called for help too!" said Tsunade.

Sakura's eyes went wide. Now it made since. She ran out and went straight to the hospital. She ignored the doctors, nurses and Tsunade she went straight to Sai's room. She ran right up to his bed, and slapped him harder than Tsunade.

"HOW COULD YOU!" yelled Sakura.

Sai just looked out the window.

"You lied to Sasuke! You lied to Tsunade! It was all just a stupid trick! Sasuke lost his memory so it was a great time to tell him fake memories and a lot of shit! Did you tell him that I was actually dating other guys?!" she yelled.

Sai stayed silent.

"Was it all just so that I could be with you?! Well, I've been looking for the past 2 hours for him and I can't find him! And I never want to see your ugly face here again!" she took a deep breath.

"I HATE YOU!"

And she ran out to find Sasuke, in the rainstorm.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Sasuke!" Sakura called again.

No answer. Where was he?!

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! If you can hear me, please come out!" she tried again.

Still nothing.

"Please…come out." She said while coming to her knees.

It was useless, where could he be? He wasn't in the village, the hospital, the forest, he was nowhere. Where hadn't she checked? She knew he wouldn't be at the Ramen stand, so no use in looking there. He was only starting to get over his fear of heights so he wouldn't be on the Hokage Mountain. The Uchiha compound was……..she ran towards the old home, of Sasuke Uchiha.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Sasuke?" she called.

It was quiet. But she could still hear the slight weeping. She followed the sound and came to one door. She opened it and realized that it was Sasuke's room. And Sasuke was in the corner, crying.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screeched.

She ran up to him and held him close. He stiffened a bit. What had Sai told him?!

"Sasuke? What was it that Sai told you?" she asked coming out of the hug.

"He said th-that I killed m-m-m-my whole clan. That I was evil and created this group called Atatsuki. He s-said th-that you two were gonna ma-marry but I c-came b-back. He a-also t-t-told m-e-m-m-me that you only loved me for my looks, than hated me…u-until I awake." He whispered.

Sakura looked at him with a sadden expression, she couldn't help it. She put Sasuke's head to her chest. Sasuke froze at the position he was in, he even blushed a little too.

"What Sai said is all fake. I loved you ever since I was 13. Sai liked me a lot, that's why he told you all those lies. You killed Atatsuki and Orochimaru. Don't worry." She whispered to sooth him.

"Th-Than where's th-the c-c-clan? W-Where's my family?" he asked her.

"…Th-they were slaughtered, but not by you Sasuke. By…your brother." She explained.

Sasuke looked up to her.

"What?! I-I h-h-h-have a brother?!" he asked.

And that's when Sakura told him his story.

**1 Month Later**

"Sasuke, how's the reading going?" said Sakura sitting next to Sasuke.

"G-Good." He told her.

After telling the whole story, things made since to Sasuke. He didn't really care of the past, and he had Sakura. So it was all good. And Naruto and Hinata got married only last week, and Hinata was pregnant. It was a few weeks before that Sakura gave him 'The Talk', he thought it was a little creepy for a few hours but he soon got over it. He'd like to do that with Sakura someday too. He even tries to imagine a wedding with the two of them, and he wanted to do it soon.

"S-S-S-S-Sakura? W-W-Walk?" he asked.

She nodded. She loved to do stuff with Sasuke.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the bench that he abandoned her at. It was a full moon and a starry night. A warm breeze came by once in awhile. Sasuke thought it would be the perfect time to say it.

"M-M-Marry m-m-m-me." Said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Wh-What?" she whispered.

"I love Sakura. Sakura love I. Marry me."

She starred at him for a while, is this really happening?! Sasuke just asked her to marry him! To show he was serious, he pulled out a small box and gave it to Sakura. She opened it and saw a diamond ring with a pink band around it. Embroidered the side was 'My love for Life.' Sakura smiled. It was beautiful!

"W-W-Well?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes."

**6 months later.**

We finally did it. We made it thru obstacles, we're in love. I still can't believe this is our hunny moon! Said Inner Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" came a voice from behind.

She turned to her husband who was now topless.

"I, uh…n-need h-h-help." He said blushing.

She smiled. She loved her Sasuke so much. She put on his shirt and started to tie his tie.

"I-I c-c-an d-do that." He said.

"I know, but I want to do it." She said smiling.

He smiled too. This was probably the best decision of his life. He kissed her forehead. She blushed a light pink. Her hair was clipped up and her pink dress was perfect for her. He was just wearing a normal suit and tie, but he was still…hot. Sakura looked at him again.

"We ready to go?" she asked him.

"H-H-Hell yah." Was his response.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Well? you like? No flames! Me no like flames! 

...Why me typing like this?

Ehem! I'm just gonna say that I hope you enjoyed and there's one more that might be a short one.

Bye now!


	3. 5 Years Later

I hope you like it! 

"Talking"

**Thoughts**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

**Faded**

It was a rainy night that night. Thunder was booming, lightning was flashing and the rain was pouring. Sasuke couldn't sleep because he had another nightmare. In his nightmare, he dreamed of HIS family being killed. And that was horrible. He looked over at Sakura, she was such a princess when she slept. He moved a lock of hair and kissed her forehead. He got up and went to the kitchen to do what Sakura always told him to do when he couldn't sleep, drink hot milk. As he walked towards the kitchen, he heard something. He turned to the living room and saw his son on the couch. His son was like a mini Sasuke. He just was as smart as Sakura and had great chakra control. There were other things to, but they only happened from time to time.

"Sano?" he called.

Sano looked up towards his father with shock. He didn't see him coming. He relaxed and wiped away his tears.

"Why are you here?" he sniffed.

"C-C-C-Couldn't sleep." Responded Sasuke. "Y-Y-You?"

"Just a bad dream…someone killed you and momma, and I-I couldn't do anything." She whimpered trying hard not to cry.

Sasuke sat down next to Sano and put a hand on his head. Sano looked up at his father trying not to cry again.

"It's okay to cry. C-C-Cr-Cry all you w-wa-want. It's easier." Sasuke told his son.

Sano looked at his father for a minute, than he hugged his father and cried into his chest.

_**2 Months Later**_

"But I wanted you to be there too Mom!" said Sano.

Today would be his first day of school, but only Sasuke would be able to attend the assembly, since he didn't work.

"I'm gonna try to be there, I'll talk to Tsunade and we'll see what'll happen." She said trying to sooth her son.

"B-B-But-"

"I'll be there." She whispered kissing his forehead.

Sano nodded and pulled his father along.

"C'mon dad! You aren't that old!" Said Sano.

"H-Hey!" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The assembly was over. Thankfully, Sakura only missed around 5 minutes of the whole thing. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino were there too, so while most of the Rooky Nine were catching up with each other, they're children played together.

"Hey, Sano-kun? What does your papa read to you before bed?" asked Shiri, Shikamaru and Ino's daughter.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Come on! You're dad must read you something to bed!" said Hoko, Hinata and Naruto's son.

"Well, uh…."

"Doesn't he read to you?" asked Hiki, Hoko's twin sister.

"No. Sometimes I ask my mom." He explained.

"Maybe you should try to ask him tonight." Suggested Hoko.

Sano thought that would be a good idea. He should really try to do something with his dad, it wasn't like it would be a problem.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sano got his book, 'The Three Little Pigs', and ran to his father who was watching the late news.

"Dad! Can you read to me?" asked Sano.

Sasuke tensed. **Why me all of the sudden?!**

"Uh, w-w-w-well-" he tried to say.

"Please? Every other dad reads to there kids! Why can't you read to me?" wined Sano.

Sasuke looked at Sano for a minute, than sighed.

"O-O-Okay." Said Sasuke.

Sano smiled like a child at Christmas. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and took him to his room so he could read there. Sano sat down and waited for his dad to start. Sasuke couldn't read perfectly, but this was a child book so it would be easy!…right?

"O-O-Once a-a-apo-apon a t-t-time, th-there were 3 l-l-li-little p-pigs. One de-decided t-t-to m-m-make a house. Th-The other two p-pigs decided t-t-to p-p-put it u-up a-a-a-as a b-bet-"

"Is something wrong dad?" asked Sano.

Sasuke shook his head no. Sano knew his dad stuttered, but he never knew how or why he stuttered so much right now. It was sort of weird.

"S-S-So th-the f-f-f-fi-first pig b-b-built h-his h-h-house-"

"Y'know…."started Sano.

Sasuke turned to look at him, was this a total disappointment? Sano was gathering the words up in his head. He looked up to his dad.

"That story's kinda boring, since I've heard it thousands of times." He said. "So, can you tell me…a story about you?" he asked.

Sasuke gave a questioning look.

"Like….when you and mom met!" said Sano smiling.

It was something he always wanted to know, and he wanted to hear the story from his dad. Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn't remember the exact first time he met Sakura. He knew he wasn't so kind to her at the beginning of there friendship, but Sano probably didn't want to hear that part of it.

**What should I say?! Should I tell him what happened to me?** Pondered Sasuke.

"Dad?"

"I-I-It's c-c-complicated." Said Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Y-Y-You s-see. I d-d-don't re-re-really kn-kn-kn-know." Sasuke told him.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"So, that's your story?" asked Sano.

Sasuke nodded. He told him all he remembered and also what happened after he woke up. Sano's eyes were wide thru the whole story. Sasuke didn't know if it was shock, or amazement. He just hopped his son would still think of him the same-

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Sano.

…Okay, not something Sasuke expected to hear.

"P-Pardon?"

"That's cool! And it's what brought you and Momma together too! I also get time with you because you don't work as a ninja, and you could still be a kid if you tried!" smiled Sano.

Sasuke smiled back, this boy reminded him of a certain somebody. Suddenly Sano went to the window and looked outside. Sasuke was wondering what caught this 5 year olds attention. He came from behind and looked out the window as well. There were shooting stars from everywhere in the sky, it was a beautiful sight. Just like Sakura.

"It's so pretty! Do you think moms looking at it too?" asked Sano.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura probably was, some place in the hospital.

"B-B-Bed t-t-time s-s-sport." Stuttered Sasuke.

Sano nodded. He wanted to see his mom, but his dad was right, it was bedtime.

"Night dad." He said hugging Sasuke's neck.

"N-N-N-Night." He whispered back.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Hey." A voice softly whispered.

Sasuke awoke and turned to the voice. It was Sakura in her long spaghetti strap nightgown She smiled down at him.

"H-Hey." Murmured Sasuke.

"Did you see all the shooting stars?" she asked

"Mhm."

"Did Sano see them?" she asked again.

"Mhm."

"You sleepy?"

He nodded that time.

"Oh Sasuke." She said.

"Mom, Dad?" came a voice from the doorway.

They both turned and saw Sano starring at them. He looked a little troubled.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Sakura.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight? It's to creepy in my room." He told them.

Sakura smiled at her son.

"C-C-Come o-o-o-o-o-on i-i-i-i-in." said Sasuke.

Sano smiled and jumped in the bed. Only a minute latter he fell asleep in the middle of his two parents, slightly snuggled up to Sasuke. Sakura gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek than went to sleep herself. Sasuke, on the other hand looked out the window to the sky.

"This is the greatest thing I could ask for." He whispered

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

I may have tweeked The 3 little Pigs story a bit so don't say anything about that.

I hope you liked!

Bye now!


End file.
